Dark night: the millennium items
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: Bakura and Ryou are twins that never left each other's side. But when one is captured by an evil, the other must search with the help of a few friends. Will they find each other again?
1. Chapter 1: finding and saving

**A/N**: I was really bored and I thought of this on the way home. It's my mix of: Push, Night rise and Yugioh. Plz comment.

Note: The characters and themes of Nightrise and Yu-gi-oh, I do not claim as my own. They belong to the right owners.

Enjoy and comment.

* * *

><p>The girl was tall and lean, build for agility and speed. Her long black hair hung in a messy bellow pass her shoulders. She was cute in jeans and a plain black sleeveless shirt. A purple choker with a gold looped cross was resting on her neck. She wasn't actually looking at him but she looked like she was scanning the crowds for a mixture of trouble and someone important. Bakura knew who she was. She was the one Marik told him about.<p>

"She can lead us to the prison where your brother is. She was the only one who was able to escape, alive." Marik told him on the drive to the meeting place. Thinking about Ryou made Bakura sick to his stomach.

_"Okay, I need to do this. She's my ticket to Ryou."_ Bakura calmed his nerves. He would never be this jumpy if Ryou was around. Bakura took a calming breath and walked over to the girl. She looked over at him.

"You must be Marik's friend." she said "Bakura?"

"Yes." Bakura answered. "If you know me then,-"

"I know about your brother? Ry-"

"I would prefer if you didn't say his name." Bakura said, hanging his head.

She nodded like she had known the lost of someone close. " Follow me, I want a word."

She turned and walked into a separate marble hallway. Bakura followed her.

They came to a empty galley. She turned.

"Alright, Marik told me that you will need my help, but he didn't give me all the details."

"Well," Bakura said reluctantly." Okay."

He told her all that happened in the few past days. Ryou, his twin brother being captured by a secret organization called Dark night. He mentioned that he too would have been taken also if Marik, Ishizu and Odion hadn't arrived to help him escape. As it turned out, Marik was trapped in the same prison she was in and she helped him escape.

"Marik told me that you have ancient magic?"

Instead of answering, she pulled a odd looking pendant from under her shirt. It was little larger then the size of a coin with a eye in the center. Three small spikes dinged and moved as she pulled it out.

"They were after this." She said,clutching the string like she was afraid of it being stolen. There was pure hatred and sorrow and a little bit of fear in her soft voice. "It is the source of my powers, They are searching the world to find each item. So far they obtained three of the eight. Marik and I barely may it out alive." She looked at him " I'm not surprised that they went after you and your brother."

"What did you mean?"

Before she could answer, a shriek sounded from the lobby. She looked at him.

"Come on!" she told him and started to sprint for the emergency exit. "They're here."

* * *

><p>The girl kicked open the heavy door, setting off a chaos of alarms. They ran out on to a tall set of metal stairs.<p>

"Hey." a familiar voice sounded from below. They looked down and spotted Marik and his brother and sister.

"Go," she ordered to Bakura. Bakura looked down and realized the deja vu. This was like what happened days before. The girl moved over to him and held out her hand.

"Trust me."

Bakura momentary looked back. Two men in black suits coming up. The same men who took Ryou. Bakura grabbed her hand and they hopped down, over the railing, just as the men barged though.

Bakura and the girl dashed for the van.

"Odion, move!" Marik and Ishizu ordered.

Odion started the engine and started to pull out. Marik grabbed Bakura and the girl into the open back of the silver van. A black SUV started to follow them. Marik slammed the door shut.

"Odion, try to lose them." Ishizu told him.

"Right."

Odion swerved into the main road and drove a little pass the speed limit. The black SUV quickly caught up and begin to rear-end them. The girl poked her head out the window. She created a thick gray fog that was thick enough to stop the men chasing them.

"Nice." Marik said.

Bakura watched the fog cover the men's vehicle as Odion sped farther and farther away.

_"Hang on Ryou, I'm coming."_

* * *

><p>A little while later, the silver van pulled into a hotel parking lot.<p>

"Elecktra." The girl stated as they hopped out of the van.

"Paton?" Bakura asked.

"My name is Elecktra." She told him. " I thought you were wondering what my name is."

Bakura nodded. "I was a little curious." he admitted.

"Come on,guys." Marik called. He, Odion and Ishizu were already at the doors. "Hurry up."

Elecktra and Bakura ran toward them. The five walked in.

" Ishizu, why don't you and those three," Odion pointed at the younger ones. " go sit on the couch while I get rooms."

"Sure." Ishizu nodded. Bakura and the other two followed her to a couple of seats sitting a ways from the desk. Bakura seemed to get along with Ishizu. She was the kind of person you would never guess lived underground for most of her life. She walked around in a creme colored dress with a head scarf and jewelry. Bakura thought she dressed like a queen. However, Marik was a little strange. Marik wore a light purple hoodie with two gold chains across the chest with black jeans that had lots of pockets. Besides the fact that he and Ishizu were keepers of the millennium necklace and rod. They were both completely different in personally. Ishizu was elegant but she was tough when it came to her brothers. Marik was sometimes a little brat. When things went sour, Marik would freak out. (Bakura found this increasingly amusing when things didn't go the way Marik wanted.) Bakura leaned back in the chair. He was feeling surprisingly groggy, like he hadn't slept for months.

"Bakura, are you alright?" Bakura heard Ishizu's voice ask, it was very faint.

Bakura drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Bakura found himself in a white padded room with a bed and a heavily locked door.<p>

_"Where the hell am I?" _ he wondered.

Lying of the bed, was a boy with stunning white hair.

_"Ryou."_ Bakura realized.

The younger twin's breaths were in short labored gasps. His wrists and ankles had silver metal clasps on them. Ryou's chocolate brown eyes were full of pain. Bakura tried to move. He wanted to run to his little brother and comfort him, but his legs refused to budge.

_"Ryou!" _Bakura tried to scream, but his voice was lost. All he could do was watch as his little brother lay on the bed suffering. The door clicked and opened from behind. Bakura turned to see a cruel looking woman in a black business suit.

"So will you tell us where you brother is? You can end the pain if you tell us." The woman pushed.

Ryou looked at her. "Go to hell." he whispered.

That caught Bakura by surprise. His little brother rarely cursed at people.

The woman shook her head in disappointment. "Too bad." She turned and walked out. A buff man took her place. He walked over and stuck a finger in a deep bloody wound on Ryou's arm. Ryou howled in pain. Bakura felt someone shaking his shoulders. He started to drift back to the waking world. On the way to leave he saw a sigh of where his brother was: Sleeping willows. Ryou's screams faded into an inky blackness.

* * *

><p>Bakura's eyes snapped open. Marik was leaning over him in concern. Bakura realized he was in a soft bed with a comfortable pillow. He sat up.<p>

"And he's alive!" Marik teased.

Bakura rubbed his head, messing up his white hair more.

"How long was I asleep?" He asked Marik.

"At least an hour and a half." Marik answered, smiling "Odion had to carry you up, he didn't appreciate that."

Bakura looked around. There was another bed across from him with blue and white floral print on the covers neatly pulled over the bed. A neatly painted door was a little to the right of Bakura's bed. A medium sized TV sat on a dark wood TV stand against the wall at the end of the aisle that separated the two beds.

"We're in joining rooms. Ishizu, Elecktra and Odion are going to sleep in that room." Marik jabbed his thumb at the door by Bakura's bed.

"Where are they, anyways?" Bakura asked

Marik sat down on the other bed.

"They went to go get some food. I stayed here in case you woke up."

"That's a good thing to." Bakura said, looking down at the covers.

"Why?"

"Because I know now where Ryou is."

Bakura told Marik about his dream. "There was a sigh that said : Sleeping Willows." Bakura concluded "I haven't heard of that place."

Marik shook his head "Neither have I, but I bet Elecktra has."

"Why do you say that?"

"What you described sounded like a insane asylum. As far as I know, the Dark Night leader has a taste for abandoned asylums."

Bakura shrugged. Ryou's screams still echoed in his mind. He shivered. He had seen what his little brother was enduring and he didn't like it. A thought crossed his mind.

"Marik?"

"Yeah?" Marik looked up from what looked like a book he was reading.

"At the meeting place, Elecktra told me that Dark Night was looking for the guardians of the millennium items. She also said that there were eight and Dark Night have three of the items. Where are the others?"

Marik leaned forward.

"Well you have one." He pointed to the odd looking pendant with five spikes on the lower edge that rested on Bakura's chest."And Elecktra, Ishizu and I have one each."

Marik pulled a short gold scepter with a sphere with wings on the sides.

"Who has the last one?" Bakura asked.

"A boy named Yugi Motou. He has the millennium puzzle. And he has a twin also."

"Oh? What's the twin's name?" Bakura asked,moving to face Marik.

"Yami." Marik answered.

Bakura looked down. That name was so familiar.

_"Wait."_

"Yami motou?" Bakura asked slowly.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Marik nodded.

"I know where he is also."

"You know where who is?" Elecktra asked.

She was standing in the doorway of the joining hotel room, Bakura hadn't realized she was there.

"Yami motou." Bakura admitted. "He lives in Domino City with a twin brother named Yugi. He - They have the last item."

"And that means. . . " Marik started

"That they are in danger." Elecktra finished.

"There's more," Bakura told her. "I know where Ryou is being hidden."

Bakura told Elecktra, Ishizu and Odion his nightmare. Thick silence filled the rooms.

"He's being hidden at a place called Sleeping willows." Bakura said, he looked at Elecktra. "Do you know where that is?"

She nodded and looked like she was remembering something unpleasant.

"Yes. It's in a suburb outside of Domino." Elecktra told him. "If the twins with the puzzle are caught then they be brought there."  
>"Anyways, on a happier note." Odion said, quick to change the subject. He held up a fast food take-out bag."We came with food."<p>

Bakura noticed Marik shaking his head at his brother's humor. Bakura was surprised at how hungry he was. He ate his food really fast. Bakura plopped back on his pillow when he was done his food.

_ "I'm going to find you Ryou. I swear it."_

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is their house?" Marik asked, not hiding his impatience. Bakura, Elecktra, Marik, Ishizu and Odion were sitting in their silver van in front of a Game shop in downtown Domino.<p>

"Yes Marik," Bakura snapped at him. "I'm sure."

Elecktra signed. Bakura, Marik and her were sitting in the back where there were no seats.

"Can't we just go inside?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Elecktra has a point." Odion agreed from the driver's seat. "Just go in and act like your going to buy a game."

"No way," Marik said, waving his hands back and forth "That's to risky."

Bakura and Elecktra looked at each other and smirked.

"I'll take my chances." They both said in unison. Before Marik was able to stop them, Bakura and Elecktra hopped out and dashed toward the shop.

Elecktra and Bakura walked though the door, ringing a small bell attached to the upper corner of the door.

"Hello?" Elecktra called out. No answer. Her and Bakura begin browsing the display cases. Most of the items in the cases were trading cards.

"Can I help you?" a thick male voice asked.

Elecktra jumped at the sound and turned. Standing behind a desk was a tall teen with three toned spiky hair. His hair was blond,red and black but dangerously spiked. Lighting bolts of blond ran upwards against black and red. His face was handsome and regal looking but dead serous. His eyes looked almost scary, they were dark violet and angled. A gold triangular pendant on a thick silver chain rested on his chest. He dressed a lot like a rebel. Black leather and a white shirt with a blue blazer and a dog collar.

"Actually yes, you can." Elecktra answered. She turned and scanned the shop for Bakura. He was looking at some of the games that littered the brightly painted shelves. Elecktra turned back to the teen standing behind the desk.

"I don't think we've met but I do know that you and your brother are in danger." Elecktra told him in a calm, soft voice.

The teen looked shocked and confused. "How do you know I have a brother?" He asked, cautiously.

"Listen, there are people out there who will harm you and your family if you don't come with us." Elecktra warned. Bakura looked over at her.

When Bakura and the tall teen made eye contact, they stood looking at each other dumbfounded.

"Bakura?" The teen asked, moving from behind the desk.

"Hey Yami." Bakura said softy, walking over.

The tall teen called Yami broke into a slight smile.

"I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know, I've been. . . busy." (That wasn't completely false)

"How's your brother, Yugi?" Bakura asked.

"He's been well. What about Ryou?"

Bakura flinched. "Well Yami, that's why I'm here."

Bakura informed Yami on why he left and what happened to Ryou.

"That's not good." Yami said after Bakura was done.

"We all think that you and Yugi are Dark night's next target. That's the reason why I showed what unannounced. You and Yugi are in danger."

Yami was silent for a couple of minutes. Bakura felt a little guilty telling him this. After a few minutes, Yami nodded.

"I'll get Yugi."

He turned and disappeared behind a light green door in the back.

"You okay, Bakura?" Elecktra asked after Yami was gone.

Bakura nodded uneasily. He hated not telling Yami about his dream. Bakura and Ryou and Yami and Yugi were all great friends. They were like brothers to each other, now it was weird. Like Bakura was from a different planet. Yami returned a few minutes later with a younger more innocent-looking boy and a older man.

"Bakura?" the innocent-looking boy asked.

"Hello Yugi." Bakura couldn't help smirking. Yugi was so much shorter then his brother and much more innocent. He looks like Yami only his eyes are much softer and his hair isn't so spiked dangerously like his brother's.

"Bakura wanted us to go with him and his friends." Yami pointed out.

The older man shook his head. "Yami, you barely know them. Are you willing to put your brother's safety in their hands?"

"Don't worry Grandpa." Yami replied with confidence "I trust Bakura and besides, if his right and we stay here like sitting ducks, we will be in more danger then if we go with them."

"Yami's right, Grandpa." Yugi agreed "We'll be okay."

The face that their Grandpa made told Bakura that he didn't agree with it but he had no choice.

"They will be fine with us,Mr. Motou." Bakura reassured him "but Yami is correct. We got to go."

Gramdpa Motou nodded. Yami took his brother's hand and followed Bakura and Elecktra outside.

"Where is the van?" Bakura asked no one in particular. The silver van seemed to vanish in thin air.

"Don't ask me," Elecktra said. "I was with you the whole time."

Yami, Yugi, Bakura and Elecktra stood on the curb where the van was parked.

"What are you talking about?" Yami asked. He wrapped his arm around his little brother protectively.

"Yeah." Yugi echoed. "We didn't see a van."

There was a crash and a shriek from an alley. The others didn't notice but Elecktra.

"There was a silver van with painted windows here-"Bakura started

"Shhh!" Elecktra cut him off.

"What?"

"That alley." She pointed to an alley across the street. "Come on."

Yami pulled Yugi close. Elecktra and Bakura were walking ahead with caution. Elecktra was sure that she heard something happen in this alley. The alley itself was dark and shadowy.

"Yami?" Yugi asked in a small voice. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Yugi, there's no need to be scared." Yami reassured him.

"Hey, guys look!" Elecktra called out. She pointed a little ways from where they were standing. Trashed and turned to one side, was the van.

"Well, now we know where the van went." Bakura tried to break the tension.

"But where are Marik and the others?" Elecktra asked.

A muffed sound came from behind the van. Cautiously, The four teens walked over.

Marik and his siblings were tied and gaged, leaned against the side of the van. Two men in black suits stood near by, searching the van. Marik struggled and wiggled to free himself, but had little luck.

"Follow." Elecktra whispered.

They moved quietly around the van.

"Alright," Elecktra whispered to the others. "Yami, you and Yugi help free Marik and his siblings. When they're free then tell them to harness the power of their items and on my signal let it out."

Yami nodded. "Come on!" He whispered.

While Yami and Yugi freed the others, Elecktra and Bakura got the attention of the men in suits. Elecktra was using her magic and fought with skill. Then something odd happened. Her grunts seemed to fade.

_"You will never find your brother."_ a voice told Bakura.

He turned and found himself face to face with a man in a black suit. Dangling from a brown string was a strange ankh-shaped key.

_"You will fail in saving your brother."_ The man hissed in Bakura's mind. It sounded like a cross been a human and a snake.

_"Shut up," _ Bakura hissed _"I will find my brother, I know it."_

The man smiled.

_"What a fool and pulling Yami and a innocent child into this as well? Pathetic."_

_ "Shut up!"_ Bakura felt his rage starting to take control.

_ "Now." _ Bakura heard Elecktra's voice. Black tendrils of power spread of Bakura's ring. All that power at his fingertips. A voice whispered in his mind.

_"Finish him! He stole Ryou away from you. He deserves to suffer."_

_ "No."_

Around Bakura, things sharped. The men lay on the alley floor, knocked out. Bakura looked at his hand. His rage was so close at getting the best of him.

"Bakura?" Elecktra asked. Bakura turned. "We better go."

Bakura nodded and followed her to the van. Bakura stared out as the van pulled away.

_ "I'm not giving up. I'll find you Ryou!"_

* * *

><p><em>Awww<em>! Brotherly love. I like how it turned on!

Like I said, I randomly came up with the idea and it kindof stuck

Read and review! Peace out!_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2: Pain

I'm back!

I thought that since the first chapter was with Bakura and the others, i thought maybe the reader's were wondering what the heck happened to Ryou. So here it is. Plz don't come after me if you luv Ryou and want to kill me for hurting him. -_-

Note: The material used from Yugioh and Nightrise I do not own. The only thing I own is Elecktra and her coin and my imagination.

* * *

><p>Pain.<p>

Ryou hadn't felt pain like this in years. He lay helpless on the white bed staring at the white plaster ceiling. The silver clasps dangled useless of the sides of the the bed. Ryou himself felt groggy. His white hair spread around his head in a tangled mass of white, almost unnoticeable. Crimson blood soaked his right arm.

_"I wonder if Bakura is looking for me."_

He weakly looked at his arm. It was bandaged but the once white strip was stained dark red.

_"What am I thinking? Bakura is looking for me. I know it."_

The door softly clicked open. Ryou weakly turned his head to look, the effort nearly drained his strength. In the dim light, he barely made out a form of a woman. Ryou prayed that it wasn't the cruel woman who pushed him before. The woman came into view. Ryou's brain took a few minutes to register her face. Her features were soft and beautiful with stormy gray eyes. Thick dark brown hair framed her face.

"You can tell me where your brother is." she whispered softy. Ryou realized then and there that the people holding him hostage were after Bakura.

"I'm. not. telling." Ryou spoke though clenched teeth.

The woman seemed to pout. She shrugged and walked out leaving Ryou alone in the dark again.

_"I'm not going to believe_ _that you would abandon me, Bakura._" Ryou whispered in the darkness of his cell.

_"Not after what we've been though... "_

_ (Flashback.)_

The ten-year- old twins walked into a run-down old house. Screaming sounded from the second level. The wood timbers shook and dust rained down.

"Bakura?" Ryou asked in a scared voice. "Should we go up and see what happened?"

Bakura looked at his brother then back at the uneven staircase.

Thump! thump! thump!

Steady footsteps moved down the stairs. Bakura placed himself between Ryou and the stairs and glared at the stairs with clenched teeth.

Their vile and disgusting father came into view. His hands were caked with dried blood. Ryou realized exactly what happened. He murdered their mother in cold blood.

"Well lookie here." Their dad wobbled to them. Ryou could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath. "If it isn't my two dreaded sons, _Twin sons_"

He lunged at them. Bakura stroke back like lighting. In an instant, their father was on his back. Bakura and Ryou stood over him. Bakura turned to his younger brother.

"From now on, it's just you and me now okay Ryou? Yami and Yugi will be are family now." His tone was dead serious, almost like he was trying to hypnotize Ryou. Ryou nodded. Stopping by their room, the two brothers left the little run-down house they once called home. Those days were now over.

_(end of flashback.)_

Ryou stared at the ceiling as he thought.

_"I know my brother well enough to know. . . that he willn't give in until he finds me. . ."_


	3. Chapter 3: The millinnum key

Wow, this one was shorter then my last update :/

I guess this one is okay. It's not stucky or great. . .

This fanfiction was created for enjoyment purposes only. No copyright fragment intended

* * *

><p>"Thanks for untieing us." Bakura heard Marik thank Yami and his brother. The other four were sitting in one of the joined rooms while Bakura sat alone in the other. He was leaning on the window sill, watching the street. He was lost in his thoughts. The voice of the man with the ankh was echoing in his mind over and over again.<p>

"You will fail to save your brother." It said.

_"How was it so sure?"_ Bakura wondered _"The key shouldn't allow it's holder to see the future."_

Bakura knew for sure he was correct. The ankh shaped key the man was wearing was the millennium knew all there was to know about the millennium items and their ablitles, thanks to the Ishtars and previous knowledge. As far as he knew, Ishizu should have been the only one to be able to predict the future because of the necklace. Bakura took his own item off and stared at it in his palm. The spikes rested limb over the edge of his hand. He turned at leaned against the window, still staring at the ring in his hand. His rage was so close to winning and taking over.

"Hey." A female voice came from in front of him. He looked up to find Elecktra standing there looking worried.

"You hadn't said a word since we came back. Everything okay?" she asked.

Bakura looked down. "Not exactly." He answered.

He told her what had happened at the shop.

"The man said I will fail to save Ryou." Bakura finished. "The item he was wear shouldn't have allowed him to see the future."

Elecktra nodded, looking really concerned. "For one thing, I'm know where Ryou is hidden thanks to you, and I'm going to help you find him I promised."

Bakura nodded. Elecktra was so much like Yugi and Joey. She was noble and fairly happy but determined. Quick to help a friend in need.

"But, then again you are right. The millennium key doesn't have the power to see the future, and only Shadi should be able to use it's full power."

"That's just it." Marik walked in. "We lost contact with Shadi a while ago."

Shadi was a tombkeeper like the Ishtars ,but he was the watchdog over the millennium items and the keeper of the millennium scales and key.

Bakura glared at Marik. "And you forgot to tell us this before, because-?"

Marik looked a little scared. "It didn't occur to me until now?" he tried.

Bakura walked over to the Egyptian boy standing by the door and slapped him on the back of the head.

Elecktra snickered while Marik rubbed the back of his head.

"Ow."

Bakura looked at him with a pleased looked. "That was for not telling me earlier."

Yami and Yugi walked into the room.

"Bakura?" Yami asked. "Yugi was asking why you and Ryou left and I thought that it would be better for you to tell him."

Bakura moved to one of the beds and sat down. He then looked at Yami then his brother.

"Yugi?" Bakura patted the seat next to him. With a nevous glance at his brother, Yugi walked over and sat next to Bakura.

_"Well here goes nothing."_ Bakura thought.

And he told Yugi what he told his brother at the shop.


	4. Chapter 4: I finally found you!

Ishizu and Odion walked in silence from the market. The store was only a few blocks away from the hotel. Ishizu abruptly stopped. Something was amiss. She sensed it.

"What's wrong?" Odion asked her.

Ishizu closed her eyes and touched the eye of her necklace. She saw a image of the man working to capture them. Marik and the others howling and groaning in pain. Then a black SUV speeding across an abandoned parking lot. Ishizu's eyes snapped open. Odion looked at her in concern.

"What?" He asked.

"Marik and the others are in danger."

And the brother and sister ran toward the hotel.

* * *

><p>Inky darkness.<p>

That was all that Bakura could see. All Bakura could remember was telling Yugi why he left, the door crashing down. Elecktra screaming, then darkness. Bakura opened his eyes and was blinded by white. He closed his eyes again and cursed. After a few minutes, he tried opening his eyes little by little. Then he realized why he was blinded by white. He was laying on a white bed in a white room. He sat up. His head felt sticky. Bakura touched the back of his head. When he looked at his hand, it was reddened by magic. He looked up and around him. He was alone in the room.

_"Where the hell am I?"_ He wondered.

The door was opened just enough to push a body though then shut again.

White messy hair, thin, bloody wound on his right arm.

"Ryou!" Bakura moved off the bed and to his little brother who was standing by the door.

"Bakura?" Ryou asked looked up.

Bakura wrapped his arms around his brother and pulled him close. Ryou hugged his brother back.

"Bakura. If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up." Ryou whimpered.

Bakura pulled away and looked at his brother. Ryou looked like he was on the verge of tears. Bakura smiled and wiped the tears that were starting to appear on his brother's cheeks.

"This isn't a dream Ryou. I'm here and I'm not leaving."

"W-what happened to the others?"

Bakura shook his head. He pulled his brother over to the bed and they sat down.

"I don't know where they are."

* * *

><p>AN: I wrote two updates yesterday and one today. . . THE WORLD MIGHT BE ENDING! :C

Kidding!

But still wow.


	5. Chapter 5: Danger!

:O- Four updates in two days?

:D

I am on a freaking role!

Note: The fanfiction below is for enjoyment purposes only. No Copyright Fragment intended

* * *

><p>"Ow."<p>

That was the first thing that entered Marik's mind. Marik sat up and he noticed that Elecktra was next to him, unconscious.

"Hey Elecktra, wake up." He shook her shoulder and her eyes slowly opened. She sat up and rubbed the side of her head.

"What happened?" she asked and Marik shook his head, confused. They looked around the room. It was white on white with no windows, only one on the door and it was netted.

"Wonder where Yami and Yugi are. . . "

Yami woke up and he was unable to move. He looked down and found himself clasped by the wrists and ankles to a silver metal chair. Yami desperately scanned the room for his brother and friends. He was alone in a dark room. A single spotlight shore down on him, exposing the sweat on his borrow.

"Where am I?" He asked the darkness.

"A mental hospital." A voice answered. A woman emerged from the shadows. Her face was soft and beautiful. Thick brown hair surrounded her face.

"Where is my brother?" Yami demanded.

The woman smiled, like a cat watching it's prey struggle as it clasped it's tail.

"Oh, no worries. He's just fine."

She stepped aside to reveal another chair sitting in a spot light. Yami wasn't to worried about the chair, he was worried about the one sitting in the chair. It was Yugi. His head was hanging forward. He looked so helpless.

"Let him go! What did he ever do to deserve this? " Yami demanded.

The woman smiled with twisted intentions.

"Oh, you have no idea."

She then vanished into the darkness, leaving Yami staring helpless at his brother.

* * *

><p>Ouuuu! The plot thickens. - I know, i'm dramatic :D<p>

I'll admit i was a little mean to Yugi in this one :/ (Srry Yugi! You adorable baby panda!)

Peace out!


	6. Chapter 6: Hot and Cold

Ok, this chapter is a little strange. . . _ It came out a lot weirder then i thought... Oh well!

.flashbacks...

* * *

><p>Ishizu and Odion dashed into the hotel to find it empty.<p>

"What now?" Odion asked adopted sister**1)**.

Ishizu noticed a glint of gold half hidden under the covers. Ishizu moved over and found Marik's millennium rod lieing face down on the floor. She picked it revealed to her what had happened...

_(Flashback.)_

Marik stood leaning on against the window while Bakura and Yugi talked. Marik held his rod forward so the eye of the sphere was facing his friends. Sudden banging on the door sounded catching all of them off guard. Elecktra slowly and cautiously moved toward the door. Before she was able to open the door, it swung open and smacked itself against the wall. Elecktra screamed and the rod was dropped and kicked under the bed. It's master had vanished.

_(End of flashback)_

Ishiuz stared into the eye of the rod.

_"My brother. . ."_ She moaned in her mind.

_"Ishiuz...?" _ a distant voice whispered in her mind.

_"Who spoke?"_

_"Sister, It's me."_ Marik's voice sounded desperate.

_ "Where are you and the others?"_

_ "Elecktra and I are trapped in a white room. It looks like the one Ryou was trapped in Bakura's vision."_

_ "How do Odion and I find you?"_

_ "The rod."_ Marik answered. He sounded completely sure that the rod would help. _"The rod and necklace are linked because of you and me, Ishiuz. They will guide you and Odion to us."_

_ "Hang on, Marik."_ Ishiuz encouraged her brother and opened her eyes. Odion was looking at her dumbfounded.

"What is it?" Ishiuz asked and Odion pointed to the rod in her hand.

She looked down and found it faintly glowing. The metal was cold like it was sitting in sand for days.

"It's leading us to Marik and the others." Odion announced.

The brother and sister dashed down to the van again to play hot and cold to find their brother.

_"My brother..." _Ishizu's voice faintly moaned in Marik's mind. He knew automanily that it was her.

_ "Ishiuz...?" _

_"Who spoke?"_ Marik smirked a little. She sounded startled.

_ "Sister, It's me."_ Marik's voice sounded desperate, even for him.

_"Where are you and the other's?"_

_ "Elecktra and I are trapped in a white room. It looks like the one Ryou was trapped in Bakura vision."_

_ "How do Odion and I find you?"_

_ "The rod."_ Marik was sure that the rod would help. Yami told him at the hotel. _" The rod and __necklace are linked because o you and me, Ishiuz. They will guide you and Odion to us."_

_ "Hang on, Marik."_ With those few words of encouragement, Ishiuz's presence disappeared from Marik's mind. Marik opened his eyes and spotted Elecktra sprawled out like a starfish on the floor. Marik smirked. He noticed her eyes were closed. Her chest moved with a slight rise and fall of her breathing.

"Elecktra?" Marik whispered softly. No reply.

Marik raised an eyebrow. He moved off the bed and knelt next to her chest. He gently nudged her shoulder. Nothing. He then started to play with her hair, lightly tugging and flipping thick strands**2)**.

"Marik." she moaned and her eyes opened.

"And your finally up." Marik playfully tensed her.

She sat up and give him an irradiated look.

"And why, were you playing with my hair?"

Marik shrugged. "I don't know. I was bored."

Ishiuz's words of encouragement echoed in Marik's mind.

_"I trust your judgment, Ishiuz!"_

* * *

><p><strong>1) This is for the sake of the readers who don't know. . . Odion isn't related to Ishizu and Marik (I'm looking at you Madibuzz.)<strong>

**2) I thought this needed to be added. Ma****rik needed a way a to wake her up -_-**

**Peace out!**_  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7: Lullaby for a Stormy Night

This chapter is my favorite! :D

It shows that Bakura is really protective of his brother and this chapter has song lyrics in it. I love the song and really wanted a chance to add into one of my stories =D

The song is called Lullaby for a Stormy Night and is written by Vienna Teng. The lyrics are in italic. If you want to look for the song go to Youtube and search the title with lyrics.

Now the reason i added this is because it sounds like a mother singing to a frightened child-so that's what i did.

No Copyright Fragment intended, The lyrics belong to Vienna Teng and themes and characters of Yugioh and Nightrise

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Bakura smirked as he watched his little brother sleep. They were both lying on the twin bed that was against the wall and bolted to the ground. Ryou's face twitched like he was having a nightmare. He started to toss and turn. Sweat started to appear on his brow. Bakura touched Ryou's hand and the younger boy's brown eyes snapped open.<p>

"You alright?" Bakura asked, sounding as big brotherly**1)** as possible.

Ryou pulled himself up on his elbows.

"Yes, I think so."

Bakura's eyes softened a little. Ryou sounded like he was so afraid. Ever since they ran away, Bakura always acted like Ryou's protector, his guardian. Bakura pulled his little brother into a sitting pose.

"Remember that song that mom would sing if you got scared?" Bakura asked Ryou.

Ryou nodded and Bakura smiled.

"Just think of that song and let your fears melt away." He whispered.

Ryou rested his head on his brother's shoulder and closed his eyes. Bakura smiled again.

_"Don't worry Ryou. Soon, this nightmare will be over."_ Bakura frowned._ "I hope."_

* * *

><p><em>"Little child. Be not afraid. The rain pounds hash against the glass like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger. I am here tonight. Little child. Be not afraid. Though thunder explodes, and lighting flash. Illuminates, your tearstained face. I am here tonight, and someday you'll know, that nature is so. This same rain that draws you near me. Falls on rivers and land. On forests and sand. Makes the beautiful world that you see, in the morning.<em>

_ Little child. Be not afraid. The storm clouds mask your beloved moon and it's candlelight beam still keep pleasant dreams, I am here tonight. Little child. Be not afraid. The wind makes creatures of our trees and the branches to hands, their not real understand. I am here tonight. And someday you'll know, that nature is so. This same rain that draws you near me. Falls on rivers and land. On forests and sand. Makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning._

_ For you know, once even I- was a, little child. And I was afraid. But a gentle someone always came, to dry all my tears. Trade sweet sleep for fears and to give a kiss goodnight. Well now I am grown and these years have shown, the rain apart of how life goes. But it's dark and it's late so I'll hold you and wait. Till your frightened eyes do close._

_ And I hope that you"ll know, that nature is so. This same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land. On forests and sand. Makes the beautiful world that you see, in the morning._

_ Everything's fine in the morning._

_ The rain will be gone in the morning._

_ But I'll still be here in the morning." _

* * *

><p><strong>1)<strong>** I am sure that this is a word. If not, tell me!**

**Peace out!**_  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8:Tired

Yugi woke up in a metal chair and had no clue how he got there. Yami was sleeping in another chair like the one Yugi was in. Cold metal clasps were attached to their wrists and ankles.

"Yami?" Yugi asked in a soft voice. Barely a whisper.

His brother's eyes opened and he looked up.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" he asked.

"I want to know where we are and why we were brought here."

Yami pursed his bottom lip with his teeth. He looked around to make sure they were alone.

"Yugi, I don't know why they bought us here, but all I know is that this is an abandoned mental hospital."

Yugi nodded. Still looking as scared as ever. Yami wanted to comfort his brother badly. He hated seeing Yugi afraid.

"Listen, I'm right here. There's no need to be scared." Yami talked in a comforting tone, like to an injured animal.

Yugi listened then drafted back into sleep by his brother's calming voice.

Elecktra and Marik talked for a while until their door was slowly opened. Marik and Elecktra stood.

"Who's there?" Marik asked. Silence from behind the door. Marik and Elecktra looked at each other uneasily and slowly moved toward the door. Steam started to enter the room and the two friends cursed. Sleeping gas.

Bakura uneasily paced the room while Ryou slept like a little baby.

_"Why is he so able to sleep easy?"_ Bakura wondered.

Suddenly, Bakura's eyes were heavy.

_"I'll close my eyes for a moment."_ He reasoned and lay down on the floor. There the sweet relase of sleep swept Bakura away into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>I'm curious if the readers noticed the Abridged refence in one of the chapters. If not, oh well<p>

Peace out!


	9. Chapter 9: Speeding to find the lost

Ishiuz and Odion sped down a empty dusty road. Ishiuz was sitting in the passenger seat while Odion drove. Odion was a tanned man with green-grayish eyes and hieroglyphs on one side of his face. Small gold ankh shaped earrings dangled from his ears. His head was shaved except for a thick braid of black hair from the back of his head, like what Egyptian youth wore. His clothing was mostly black and purple like Marik's clothing colors. Ishiuz wasn't sure why her brother dressed like that, but she didn't ask. Odion was like Ishiuz's and Marik's elderly brother, mostly for Marik because when Marik was little, he was forced to become a tombkeeper against his will. Ishiuz and Odion discovered that Odion was the one who kept Marik's darker side resonated. Odion knew of his job and didn't take it lightly, but since Marik had befriended Bakura and Elecktra, Odion didn't have to worry so much about Marik.

Ishiuz touched the eye of her necklace. It was as cold as ice against her fingers. The rod, Marik's rod, rested in her hand.

"Any luck?" Odion asked.

"Sadly no." Ishiuz sighed.

Odion scowled at the dusty road that lay before them. Dust was flying in every diection, turning the windows in the fount of the van to a sandy brown. Then two black SUVs slammed against the sides of their van. Odion uickly glanced back to see though the tinted glass, another SUV speeding toward the rear.

"Odion." Ishiuz warned.

"Hold on." Odion ordered.

He then jerked the wheel hard to the right and they swerved into a ditch, flipping muitple times before landing on the roof. Odion unbuckled himself then helped Ishiuz.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he helped her out of the overturned van.

"Yes, I think so." She replied as Odion pulled her to her feet.

"Who were those men?" Ishiuz asked.

Odion didn't answer. He stared at the road where the men in the Suvs were getting of their vehicles. Odion placed himself between the men and Ishiuz. The largest of the group, a well built, cruel looking man demanded;

"If you hand the woman and the items over then no one will be harmed." He smirked. "You will see your brother again, Odion Ishtar." He sounded like he was sure that Odion would give in. Odion looked down and found in his sister's hand was the rod.

"Not a chance."

As if on a cue, the rod and necklace fired tendrils of light at the men. The next moment, Ishiuz and Odion were standing by their flipped van, dumbstruck. The men were neither lying in the dust or attempting to start their cars. Odion and Ishiuz stopped one of the vans.

"Where is my little brother?"Odion demanded to the driver.

"I-I-I take you to him." The driver stuttered.

Odion and Ishiuz sat in the van as the driver drove as fast as possible.

_"Hang on, Marik. I'm not letting you down!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay this one is bad :/**

**I don't really care for this one, It's more or less a filler...**

Go ahead and comment!

Peace out!_  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10: Your choice

Yay! I finally finished this =D hooray!

I hit a writer's block... It was terrible -_-

This is scary, even for me. . . That's saying something

Note: I do not own Yugioh (sadly)

* * *

><p>Marik found himself with his wrists bond behind a chair. He was alone in a dark room with a single spotlight over his head.<p>

"Hello?" He called into the darkness.

Silence.

"Clink!" Another light flashed to unveil another person. Their long dark hair masked their face.

_"Wait, Thick... black...long... hair."_

Marik's eyes widened when the truth came crashing down on him.

"Elecktra!" He called out.

His friend looked up and Marik gasped. Her stunning dark green eyes were filled to the brim with two emotions, pain and misery. Dirt was smugged on her right cheek and a long crimson colored cut ran from the middle of her bridge to her jawline on her other cheek.

"What happened? Who did this to you?" Marik demanded, his voice letting out a small crack.

She didn't answer. She just looked at Marik with a look of a caged animal, frayed and alone in the dark.

"Hang on, Elecktra." Marik tried to encourage her but failed.

"This and worse will happen to her and your friends if you don't give me what I desire." A male voice boomed from the inky blackness of the room.

"And you do you desire?" Marik asked boldly.

The man seemed to smirk, Marik could feel it. He didn't know why, he just could.

"Don't play coy with me boy. You know full-well what I'm after."

_"True."_ The Egyptian teen thought with a slight smile._ "But do you think I would be dumb enough to reveal where the items are?"_

A man in a expensive black pin-suit watched the girl and tanned boy from a control room that was hidden. He smirked and pressed a red speaker button on the controls.

"Don't play coy with me boy. You know full-well what I'm after." He spoke in an oily voice.

The boy fell silence, and the man smirked. This was the famous Marik Ishtar. According to his friends, Marik would risk his life to help his lady friend, Elecktra. Who was this man though? Well he was Colt White. Chairman of Dark night. He was searching for the all powerful Millennium items and the power they possessed, and he would stop at nothing to find them all. But, in order to get what he desired, he needed the millennium items the teens had and they weren't exactly helpful. Colt White stocked out. Obviously, this Egyptian was not giving free information.

[Insert breakline]

Yami paced the floor of the large white room while his brother slept and Bakura and Ryou watched.

"Yami, will you stop that?" Bakura asked irritated as he leaned on the wall. "Your making me dizzy just watching you."

"Well what do you suggest I do?" Yami demanded, waking his brother.

"Yami, It will be fine." a half-asleep Yugi reasoned.

Bakura noticed that Yami's eyes softened when he looked at his brother.

_"So, Yami cares about Yugi as much as I care about Ryou."_ Bakura realized.

Yami walked over to the cot and sat next to his brother.

"I know Yugi." Yami said looking down. "I'm worried."

"Bout what?" Bakura asked.

Yami looked at him.

"Marik and Elecktra." He answered simply.

Bakura then realized the reality of what was going on. Elecktra and Marik had disappeared awhile ago. The television that was in a high corner on the wall buzzed to life. A image of Elecktra flashed on the screen.

"Guys," Ryou pointed to the screen and they all turned and gasped.

Elecktra was in the worse shape possible. A bright red ran across her left cheek from her nose to her jaw and dirt was smudged on her right cheek. Her hair was a tangled mess of midnight black. Her dark green eyes were the most frightful. They sparkled with pain, sadness and misery. A man with cruel features appeared from behind Elecktra and smiled, his dark eyes glittering with delight.

"Hate to see your friend in pain?" He taunted. "All you have to do is give you items to me."

He looked down and pulled Elecktra's coin free from her neck. She gasped. He dangled the gold coin from the thick string.

"Your choice." And the TV went dark.

* * *

><p>I don't know why but I have become addicted to cliffhangers... Expect more :

Again, this kind scaryed me

Peace out!


	11. Chapter 11: Marik

The two pairs of twins stared at the dark television, dumbstuck and lost for words. What was there to say? Elecktra was in bad shape and Marik was missing. The silence was so thick, a person could fill a hill and call it fog.

"Um..." Ryou tried to break the silence.

Ryou noticed his brother looking with that same expression he did when Ryou was taken captive- eyes down, staring a spot on the ground and teeth clenched tight.

"Bakura?" Ryou asked.

"Huh?" Bakura replied.

"What do you suggest we do?"

Bakura looked down again with the same expression as before. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>Marik wiggled and twisted this way and that to free at least his hands.<p>

_"Why do the gods hate me?"_ He silently half wondered and pleaded.

Finally, after a while, Marik started to think he had rope burn on his wrists.

_"Gah. I give up."_ Marik thought bitter. Why was Elecktra taken?

* * *

><p>Elecktra forced her dark green eyes to open.<p>

_"My powers are fading away. I need my item back."_ She realized._ "Mistress? Can you hear me?"_

_"Barely."_ Her yami's voice faintly called. _"Listen Elecktra, I'm afraid I cannot help you now. You will need the help of the others."_

_ "Where are they?"_

_ "Marik was clever and left his rod in the hands of his brother and sister. It will be up to them to free you and the others._

_ "Ishiuz and Odion?"_

Elecktra could picture Mistress nodding.

_"You must trust them!"_

* * *

><p><em>"Marik, where are you?"<em> Ishiuz asked her thoughts.

Odion and her were walking down the abandoned hallways of an insane asylum.

_"Trust me, Ishiuz."_ Marik's voice assured her._ "You and Odion are close."_

They walked down the musty-smelling hallways for what seemed like an hour.

_ "Stop Ishiuz."_ Marik told her and she turned to a white painted door. _"Open the door."_

Ishiuz did what she was told. The door swung open to reveal blank darkness.

"Marik?" Ishiuz softly called out. No reply.

"Marik? Marik, are you here?" Odion tried.

"Yes, I'm here!" Marik's voice answered.

Ishiuz noticed in her hand, the rod was glowing brighter then before. She held the rod up and forward like she seen Marik do. And in the darkness, tied to a chair, was their little brother Marik.

* * *

><p>Marik was so relieved to see his brother and sister again. Odion and Ishiuz untied him and the siblings embraced. They finally found each other again.<p>

* * *

><p>Gah! I hit a serous block in this... I don't know how to end it _ I NEED IDEAS!<p>

PEACE OUT FOR NOW!


	12. Chapter 12:Divide and seach

Hi! I'm still thinking on how to end it. Hopefully, I'll find a good ending and finish it. so fingers crossed.

* * *

><p>Bakura felt warmth of his chest where the ring was. He looked down to see it glowing, golden and bright. Yami,and the younger ones looked him confused. Ryou looked a little scared even. Bakura knew that his ring was telling him something and one thing only. Marik and his siblings were coming to help them.<p>

* * *

><p>Colt White tossed his prize from Elecktra on his fine wood desk. He finally had her power at his fingertips and that was all he needed. He pulled out three more golden items from a locked drawer in his desk. An eye, an ankh-shaped key and an old pair of golden scales. Each of the items (except the key.) had the same styled eye of Egypt. Colt smiled. He had almost all of the pieces to power.<p>

* * *

><p>Marik walked slowly though the halls of the hospital with his rod. The eye of the rod was forward, guiding them on.<p>

_"Where are you all?"_ He mentally pleaded.

_"We are here."_ a voice whispered.

_"Where?" _

_ "Follow me."_ The voice kept getting louder and louder in Marik's mind when finally it stopped completely in front of yet another door. Marik touched the eye of the rod to the door and felt a jolt of power that was unmistakable.

"They are here." Marik told Ishiuz and Odion. Ishiuz moved next to her brother and touched her hand to the door. Ishiuz nodded.

"They are."

Odion pulled out a lock pick**1) **and began picking the lock. Marik and Ishiuz looked at each other. They forgot that Odion could lock pick. The door swung open, and Marik found both pairs of twins he befriended in the past days.

"Hi guys. We thought you were wondering what the heck happened to me." Marik said while grinning and waving.

Bakura broke into a devilish grin. "Ya think?"

"So how are we going to find Elecktra?" Marik asked.

After Bakura and Yami filled him in and what happened to Elecktra, he was a little worryed.

"I have a plan." Yami volunteered. "Bakura and I will find Colt White's office. There's a good choice that he kept Shadi and Pegasus alive."

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because Shadi and Pegasus are the only ones who know how to access their items' full power. I they die then those secrets die also." Ishiuz explained.

Yami nodded. "Right. So Ryou and Yugi. You two and Odion can follow us and help us look for them."

"And let me guess," Marik said. "Ishiuz and I go looking for Elecktra, right?"

"Yep." Yami answered. "Look in all the rooms that you can find. She's bond to be here some where."

* * *

><p><strong>1) I don't know if Odion can actally pick locks but I thought "Why not?"<strong>

Heh, I like this n_n

R&R

Peace out.


	13. Chapter 13: Seaching

Okay! I will update. I am very happy.

1)I won a prize

2) A review that was left made meh feel warm and fuzzy inside. =D

I will reply to the review at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own the original people from Yu-gi-oh!

* * *

><p>Bakura walked stared down at his glowing ring that was their guide. Yami and Ryou were following close behind and Yugi and Odion were trailing behind, Looking back once in awhile for danger. No one was following them. The hallways stayed abandoned, the silence being broken with the clicking of their steps. The group turned left and the ring went limb. Bakura looked up at the door.<p>

"Something tells me that this is where we look." Bakura told them.

Yami gently gripped the knob and turned it. The door swing open and they walked inside. There was nothing special about the office. There was a fine wood desk by a couple of steel cabinets. The office was fairly well organized. A locked drawer in the desk caught Bakura's eye. He moved over and tried to open it,but it was locked.

"Hey? Do any of you know how to pick a lock in a desk?"

He was only joking, but Odion moved over and started to pick the lock with a small silver lock pick. The drawer slid itself open and Bakura was impressed. In the drawer were the Scales,eye,key and coin.

_"Elecktra's item must have been what I was sensing."_

"Hey Yami." Bakura called.

Yami and Yugi were going though some of the cabinets when Bakura got their attention. Bakura reached into the desk and pulled out Elecktra's coin. They found the lost items.

* * *

><p>Marik and Ishiuz opened all the doors that they came across. Each one was empty.<p>

"Grr!" Marik growled at what seemed like a maze of endless hallways. "Where is Elecktra?"

"Calm down, Marik." Ishiuz said, like when he threw a tantrum when he was a child. "We'll find her. We just need to think."

Marik's eyes lite up. "Sister, That's it!"

"What?"

Instead of answering, Marik closed his eyes and whispered deep inside his thoughts.

_"Elecktra, Where are you. I need you to guide me and Ishiuz. Where are you?"_

_"Here!"_

_ "Where_ ?"

_"Follow my voice."_

Marik began to walk forward, his eyes still closed and the rod before him. Ishiuz didn't have a choice, but she followed her brother. Unsure of what they would find.

* * *

><p>Review!<p>

**ilovemanicures: Thxs for the tip. Personally I blame the site cause it deletes and adds words that weren't there. I'm thankful for your hosnety cause not many ppl are brave enough to tell the truth. I'm glad you like the story. XD I thought that the song in that one chapter was fitting because it was a beauiful song and I'm basely making it up as I go.(BTW: I like your pen name!)  
><strong>

Thxs for reviewing

R&R

(P.S: Plz bear with meh on the bad spelling. I really suck at spelling to the point it's terrible.)

Peace out!


	14. Chapter 14: gaged and bond

Yay! I posted this! *Does a happy dance.*

Replies at the end.

* * *

><p>Marik pressed his left hand on each of the doors that they passed. That voice was still whispering in his mind.<p>

_"This way."_

_ " You are close."_

_ "Keep following."_

_ "You're almost there."_

Simple messages like that. Ishiuz closely followed her brother. The hall that they found themselves in wasn't painted bright white like the others. It was painted dark red, the color of blood. Ishiuz started to rub her bare arms.

"Marik? Are you sure we are going the right way?" She asked, fear in her voice.

"I'm following a hunch, sister." He stopped momentarily and looked at the walls. "Lets just hope, that I'm wrong." And he started to walk forward again.

As they walked, Ishiuz touched the eye on her necklace. She was focused so hard on her necklace, that she run into Marik. He was standing in front of a red door. Marik touched the wood of the door and pushed it open. Three bodies lay bond and gaged on the floor of the dark room. One was in a loose robe, a headwrap and gold circled earrings. Another was in a wine-colored old-fasioned suit and had long silver hair. The last one was small and female with thick messy midnight black hair. Marik cracked into a smile. He and Ishiuz find them.

Elecktra was really the only one that could walk. Elecktra helped Marik and Ishiuz get Pegasus and Shadi out.

"Where are the other's?" Elecktra asked.

"Their getting the items' from Colt's office." Marik told her.

At that moment, Ishiuz stopped.

"What's wrong?" Elecktra asked.

"Ishiuz?"Marik asked worried. "Everything alright?"

Ishiuz looked at her brother and friend.

"They're in danger."

"Why?" Elecktra asked.

"Listen, what if Colt had magic as strong as Elecktra's?" Ishiuz asked.

"If he did, then the others' wouldn't be able to protect themselves alone."

Ishiuz nodded. "We need to find them, And fast."

The three ran down the hall trying hard not to injure Shadi and Pegasus.

* * *

><p>Review!<p>

**ilovemanicures: I'm happy that you found that funny. It didn't occur to meh until it was metioned. XD Thxs for the tip, I want to try it. I'm glad you like this so much! =DD**

Special thxs to ilovemanicures for reviewing chapters 12 and 13. Your review made me happy!

TATA!

Peace out!


	15. Chapter 15: Items' unity

Yami pocketed the smaller items they recovered. They were planning on leaving the office when something intervened. Colt White was standing in the doorway. He smiled.

"Why thank you for bringing yourselves right where I wanted you." He said in an oily voice. His gaze forced on Yami. He held out his hand.

"Give me the items and you and your friends may live to see me rule." Colt demanded. Yami smirked.

"You will never be a king."

Then multiple things happened at once. Colt White slashed out at Yami, Odion body chucking him. But one thing was clear in that mess. Elecktra shouting to get Yami's attention.

"Yami, The items need to go back to their keepers." Bakura told Yami.

"That, I will leave to you." Yami replied handing him the items. Bakura nodded.

Bakura moved swiftly past the chaos of the office and jumped to the door where Ishiuz,Marik and Elecktra were standing. Elecktra pressed the eye back into the left eye socket of Pegasus' head and a flash of light briefly lite up the small space they were in. After the eye was restored, Pegasus stood and thanked the Ishtars and Elecktra and Bakura then he walked in to help the others'.

"Here." Bakura said to Elecktra, placing her coin in her hand. "This is yours."

Elecktra smiled at him. Her face still had that scar on her left cheek and dirt was still on her ace but it was obvious that she didn't care. She nodded and followed Pegasus.

The battle wasn't in the groups' favor as Elecktra and Pegasus noted. Odion and the younger twins were hidden out of sight. Yami was fighting Colt alone and wasn't doing the best.

_"The items' unity will fight as one to conquer." _ Mistress whispered in Elecktra's mind.

"The items' unity will fight as one to conquer." Elecktra murmured. Which earned her a funny from Pegasus. She looked at him.

"Pegasus, I got an idea."

"What's the idea?" He asked.

"I need you to get the other item keepers in here and tell them that the items' unity will fight as one to conquer."

Pegasus thought, then moved back to the others. After he was gone, Elecktra willed her hands to glow. She blasted a bolt of white light at Colt and got him square in the back. He turned on her and smirked.

"You think a little trick like that will stop me?" he roared.

Elecktra noticed that Yugi and Ryou were scared to death.

"Only thing is, I not fighting alone." she taunted.

Colt roared with laughter.

_"Pegasus! Hurry up!" _Elecktra mentally pleaded.

"She is correct." A voice from the doorway stopped Colt's laughter. They turned to find Marik, Ishiuz, Pegasus, Bakura, and even Shadi standing there, their items glowing with power. Yami and Elecktra joined the group.

"The items' unity will as one to conquer." Elecktra began to chant. Yami and Bakura joined in after, then Marik and Ishiuz. One by one each item began to glow. Colt backed up afraid.

"You have caused you to must pain, Colt." Yami's voice rung out from the chanting.

"And we cannot allow the items to be used for such evil." Elecktra's voice joined.

"And now we will make sure that the items will not fall into evil hands again." Yami

"NEVER AGAIN!" all of the holders screamed.

"AHHH!" Colt screamed as his form broke apart and was scattered. All that was left of Colt White was the black expansive pin-suit.


	16. Chapter 16: Aftermath

White police and ambulance cars littered the road that lead to the abandoned building. Bakura and Ryou sat with Marik on the hood of a police car and talked. A parametric treated the cut on Elecktra's cheek. Shadi and Ishiuz spoke briefly before Ishiuz join Bakura and her brother. Elecktra appeared after Ishiuz. Pegasus had called a car to drive him back. Before he stepped into the car, he gave a farewell wave and the group watched the car drive toward the city of Domino. Shadi mysteriously disappeared after Pegasus was gone. Bakura couldn't help smiling, Shadi had ''mysteriously disappeared'' back to Egypt. Yami and Yugi walked over.

"Now what will you do?" Yami asked. Bakura looked at him.

"What do you mean, Yami?" he asked.

"You found Ryou. Now where do you think you will go?"

Bakura looked back at the Ishtars and Elecktra. Elecktra noticed he was looking at her and she smiled.

"I think that me and Ryou have finally found home."

* * *

><p>Yay! Last chapter! *dances*<p>

I like this end. xD

Thxs to the amazing reviewer who reviewed the last couple of chapters!

Thankies!


	17. Chapter 17:epilogue

_Epilogue._

_Bakura and Ryou ended up staying with Marik and his siblings. A few mouths later, Marik and Elecktra started to date and Marik moved in with her. Yami and Yugi stayed in touch with Elecktra, Marik and Bakura and Ryou after the adventure they had. Though after they went home, Ryou started to have some serious nightmares, but Bakura would comfort him with the fond memories of their mother and the song she would sing. Bakura never forgot the hospital and pain his brother endured but those memories, like most, faded with time. The cut on Elecktra's cheek healed, but sometimes she would wake up in the middle of the night in cold sweat, remembering the feelings of fear, pain and misery. At one point, Ryou and Yugi asked what happened to the man who caused them all the pain. Yami and Bakura never actually told their brothers the truth, thinking that it would frighten them but in truth, Colt White was paying for the pain that he caused them and the others. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Ouuuhhh! Very dark!

This is my first **FINISHED** fanfiction! I am very plased with myself. I was wondering, I may do a sequel but idk. I'll leave it to the readers to decide.

Note: Elecktra is my own character. She's Egyptian like Marik and a magician. I created her like that because i think Marik is awesome and I am addicted to Egyptian mythology(it may be unhealthy, maybe...) That's my reason why.

Thanks to ilovemanicures for reviewing the last chapters.

Peace out!


End file.
